Julian Bernardino's Tom Deadlocked Bosses
Here are some Tom Deadlocked boss battles. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_01.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit2.wav *Hit01.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg6.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *LSwall01.wav *Hum 5.wav *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *fx5.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico01.wav *LSsabr02.wav *LSwall03.wav *LSrico02.wav *LSsabr01.wav Soundtrack Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-deadlocked-gladiator-) *01 - DreadZone Training Course *02 - DreadZone Station *03 - Marauder Tournament - Advanced Qualifier *04 - Dread Challenge - Grist for the Mill *05 - Challenge Complete *06 - Challenge Failed *07 - Catacrom IV - Valley of Hero *08 - Catacrom IV - On the Prowl *09 - Catacrom IV - All Aboard the Landstalker *10 - Catacrom IV - Rise Up *11 - Sarathos - Alien Soil *12 - Sarathos - Sarathos Spirit *13 - Sarathos - Where the Leviathans Roam *14 - Sarathos - King of the Leviathans *15 - Kronos - Infiltrate the Cathedral *16 - Kronos - Fight to the Cathedral *17 - Kronos - Introducing Shellshock *18 - Avenger Tournament - Climb the Tower of Power *19 - Shaar - Return to the Deathbow *20 - Shaar - Landstalker Stalkin' *21 - Shaar - As the Wrench Turns *22 - Orxon - Labyrinth of Death *23 - Orxon - Node Overload *24 - Orxon - Refinery Ambush *25 - Orxon - Chains of Villainy *26 - Crusader Tournament - Static Deathtrap *27 - Crusader Tournament - Marathon *28 - The Valix Belt - Lost and Found *29 - The Valix Belt - Space Ace *30 - The Valix Belt - Power Up! *31 - The Valix Belt - Let the Light Shine Through *32 - Torval - Hoverbike or Bust *33 - Torval - Seek and Destroy *34 - Torval - The Turn On *35 - Eviscerator Tournament - Air Drop *36 - Stygia - Junking the Jammers *37 - Stygia - Energy Collector *38 - Stygia - Shields Up! *39 - Stygia - Shield Survival *40 - Maraxus - Jail Break *41 - Maraxus - Total Control *42 - Maraxus - Leave No Man Behind *43 - Ghost Station - The Grinding Chase *44 - Ghost Station - Running the Gauntlet *45 - Ghost Station - Prison Break *46 - Ghost Station - Escape *47 - DreadZone Station Interior - Destroy the East Generator *48 - DreadZone Station Interior - Destroy the West Generator *49 - DreadZone Station Interior - Defeat Gleeman Vox *50 - Deadlocked Credits *51 - Multiplayer - Lobby *52 - Multiplayer - Waiting Room *53 - Multiplayer - Victory *54 - Multiplayer - Loss http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 *saberhit.mp3 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup.wav *cb_ls_hitsoft.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrarmb1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhit6.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhum.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum2.wav *saberhum1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *lasrhit2.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Hum 4.wav *SaberOn.wav *5 clash 2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 Boss Battles Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear) *(Tom, Bobert, and Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear take and ignite their lightsabers. Their laser swords swing and clash one time. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash struggle until Tom and Bobert's blades cut through Lots-O'-Huggin Bear's parts, causing him to fall, and drop his laser swords, that deactivate along with Tom and Bobert's lightsabers doing the same) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Yokai) *(Tom, Bobert, and Yokai take out and ignite their lightsabers. Their laser swords swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again. They swing and one time once more and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash three times. They swing and clash three times again. They swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one and struggle until Tom and Bobert's blades cut Yokai's cloaks, leaving Yokai's lightsaber to switch, and forcing Tom and Bobert's lightsabers to do the same) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Pitch) *(Tom, Bobert, and Pitch take out and ignite their lightsabers. Their laser swords swing and clash three times. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again until Tom and Bobert strike Pitch down by cutting their sabers through the sith lord's clothes as the warriors' laser swords switch off) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Clayton) *(Tom, Bobert, and Clayton take out and ignite their lightsabers. Their laser swords swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again. They swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash two times. They swing and clash three times and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time again. They swing and clash one time once more. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash seven times when Tom and Bobert force throw Clayton downward into the river below, leaving the warriors to deactivate their lightsabers) Transcript (Tom and Bobert vs Prince Hans) *(Tom, Bobert, and Prince Hans take out and ignite their lightsabers. Their laser swords swing and clash two times. They swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash four times. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash six times. They swing and clash three times and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash two times and struggle. They swing and clash one time. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash seven times. They swing and clash one time and struggle. They swing and clash one time and struggle again as Prince Hans gets his hand and leg cut off and stabbed when Tom and Bobert slice him apart and switch off their laser swords) Trivia *Tom will be carrying his pale blue lightsaber, that will be carrying the cb_ls_powerup.wav (1), saberhum1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will carrying his green lightsaber and purple lightsaber, that will carrying the SaberOn.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav, saberhum2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear will be carrying four lightsabers (one red one, a black one, an orange lightsaber, and another black one), that will carry the cb_ls_powerup.wav, cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Yokai will be carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Pitch will carry a red double lightsaber staff, that will carry the cb_ls_powerup.wav, SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Clayton will be carrying an orange lightsaber, that will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Prince Hans will be carrying a black lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino